minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions for New Skills, Missions, Etc.
This page is for any suggestions for skills, missions, or anything you would like to be added to the game. Suggestions will (probably) be reviewed by administrators. Please give an explanation of the skill, mission, and possibly provide an image for your suggestion. Details are appreciated. Suggestions Feel free to put any suggestions in this section and use Heading 3. please do not erase anny other suggestions but your own. Grenade Wave(skill)(rare) A trooper is allowed to use this skill once a battle Every trooper that has a grenade equipped throws their grenade(s) at the opposing wave. It has a cost of -250 initiative points to every allied trooper that throws a grenade on that wave. Can be intercepted once for every enemy trooper that has Interception. All of the allied troopers has the words "Grenade Wave" appear above their head Takes up a slot Quote"Why can't we just throw all of our grenades at once?" ">Hey look birds! >No you idiot they're grenades! >Oh..." Vechicle Overrun A mission that has vechicles(Helicopters, Heavy Tanks, Light Tanks)on the opposing side. The number and type of vechicles are determined by Power Level of the army. Every 20 power level is 1 "point" for the vechicle random choice. Helicopter=1 point Fighter Jet=1 point Light Tank=2 points Heavy Tank=3 points The minimum level for this mission is power level 20. The vechicles are randomly generated as of order and the troopers inside can not fight back after their vechicle is destroyed. The map is a tan area with tank tracks going diagonally with green tuffs of grass in some places. Molotov It is like a grenade and takes up a slot. It causes burns and causes 4-6 damage No explosion-like a sweep of fire on the ground "Explosive bottle, hm? I hope no one drinks my special concoction!" Cannon Takes up a slot Explosive, and has a large blast radius 7-9 damage, used sparscly requires at least 4 Communication 1 ammo, cannot be reloaded and already loaded Burn(condition) Does 1 damage every 100 time can be healed by doctor- goes away after 500 time Land Mine A slot item that can be only used by a Mechanic(look in the Ranking the Skills for info on Mechanic) If an enemy trooper gets in range, it blows up, causing fall damage. 5-7 damage Sabetours can disable enemy land mines. Since they did mention mines in the description of Tuck 'n' Roll. "You can now put a grenade on the ground with the LM 57, and is simple to set up in 5 seconds!" Boss Battle (Mission) Where you face some crazy machine, weopon or... boss. Liberator A real gun that was used in occupied Germany. Manufactured in GM Very Inaccurate at far distances 1 ammo clip with ammo totaling 4 When at close range and hits, it does massive damage, probably 20-30 damage has to be at least 2 from a trooper to use and at that close range-60% of hitting. "Dang, dont you ever wanted to kill your enemy in one shot at point blank range?" Bowling Grenade A new type of grenade that is rolled on the ground toward enemies. Range: 6-max. When it hits a trooper in it's path it knocks him to the ground dealing 1-2 fall damage. It stops after 3 more paces and explodes in a zone measuring 2x2 dealing 3-4 damage in the blast radius. If it doesn't hit any trooper it rolls out of the screen without exploding. Works best with Heat Sensor as it can't be dodged that way. If it hits any land vehicle it explodes immediately upon impact. It can not be thrown back with Interception skill but if a trooper directly in it's path has Faceboot, that trooper can kick it back. Weapon Lock A skill (or a combat style setting) that forces a trooper to reload his favorite weapon until it is completely out of ammo, rather than swapping to another gun when first convenient. Cluster Aim A fighting style is used for aiming in a cluster of enemy troopers. It aims for the biggest cluster so you can do the most damage in one shot from a burst or a rocket launcher. Highly dont suggest to use this for a sniper. Ice Grenade When thrown, a patch of ice forms, about 6x6 big Soldiers from both sides are affected, and troopers will walk on the ice like it wasnt there. When stepped on, aiming is decreased and walking speed is decreased by 50%. Ice disappears after 1000 time. "An icy patch formed with dry ice." Confusion Grenade This grenade is like a chemical weapon that decreases aim by 75%, speed by 30%, and loading by 50%. Effects last for 200 time. "Don't try to open it to look inside, Jan!" (Jan is pronounced John) Flamethrower A weapon that throws fire(duh) and causes burns 2 modes-Narrow and widespread Narrow does more damage but aims only for specifically 1 person damage is 6-8 Widespread spreads out like a shotgun and does an immediete 2-4 damage 4 shots for each- shot goes out for a brief second Reloads by pouring gasoline in a small tank on the troopers back Changes mode automatically by battle field conditions(narrow for 1-3 enemies and 4-max for widespread) "Now you can burn your enemies with revenge, or ignited gasoline, your choice." Grenade Shooter An unlockable skill that make the trooper shoot the grenade in the air with 100% accuracy If nobody uses Interception the trooper will use it Activates 50% of the time If grenade is not in range of the weapon if will not be shot Not works if the trooper has a Bazooka, Knife, no weapon at all Works only with opposing army's grenade Harpoon, Paratrooper, Hypnosis, drummer boy, Mechanic Fixes jams, slingshot, High PSI water gun